Levi Draci
Levi Draci, called Lord of the Topal, Tukta-mab'ro, Aran Ehlnada, and the Heir of Colovia, is an Imperial nobleman, an heir to the dying house of Draci. He is currently the only living blood relative of the house. He is the husband of Diana Draci, and the father of Arik Morgan, one of the world's greatest sorcerers. He is also Nirn's first geneticist, using a unique blend of sorcery, science, and alchemy to transform people into Augments. Biography Levi Draci was born in 3E 352, making him age 37 when the companionship first escapes from the prison of the Imperial City. He grew up in Kvatch, where he was taught the generic lessons of the Imperial nobility: Swordsmanship, horseback-riding, magic lessons, etc., etc. However, when Levi was twelve, a band of assassins attacked the estate of his family, slaughtering every member of his family, except for him. He was sent to live with another noble family until he was old enough to claim his fortune. Levi was not aware, until he was eighteen, that his new 'family' were actually the ones who hired the assassins, hoping to get their hands on the immense Draci fortune. His foster family was not exactly the nicest of people, especially to Levi. They beat him frequently, and made him live alongside just-as cruel peasants. Levi was in constant fear of being sexually abused or beat up, for six years. Needless to say, he has no love for the Nobles of Kvatch or the peasants of Cyrodiil. It's no wonder that, five years after he regained his status, the Goldwines of the city were nearly wiped out. Sadly, a few of them survived and were able to keep their status as the Counts of Kvatch. After securing his fortune, the next thing that Levi did was begin to obsess over making himself stronger, with less than conventional means. He began to experiment into transforming creatures, and, when he was able to master that, he was ready to transform people. However, he had to find a suitable candidate, first... He eventually found the perfect host in a young girl. He seduced her with thoughts of grandeur and love, eventually making her marry him. Once they were together, Levi began to experiment on his young wife, forcing her to feel great pain as he manipulated her genetics... Once he was able to do it to her, he continued to create more and more augments, only stopping when he had a total of five survivors of the process, at which point he had perfected his process. Now, he helps Talin Warhaft II bring Jagar Tharn down, for unknown reasons. Personality The personality of Levi Draci hasn't really been explored, due to the fact that he hasn't been seen much. However, it is apparent that Levi is an Imperialist and rather snobbish, thinking himself better than most people, especially those of peasant birth. It also seems that Levi is cruel to his young wife, and that he abuses her physically, mentally, and sexually. Appearances Prologue Reign of Chaos: Prologue - The Imperial Prison Trivia *Levi and his son, Arik, look very similar. *Many other characters in the RP believe that Levi is having an affair with the character of Hawke *Given his supposedly promiscuous nature, it is unknown if Arik Morgan is his only son *By the beginning of the RP, Levi had created over fifty Augments Category:Imperials Category:Mages Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Augments Category:Reign of Chaos: Battlespire